Presque la Belle au Bois Dormant
by Ymia
Summary: Il était une fois deux Princes, les plus beaux qu'on eut jamais vu, et qui avaient pour noms... Si vous voulez connaître la suite, elle vous attends ici ! Presque la Belle au bois Dormant, ou comment remanier un conte à la sauce Tales of Symphonia !
1. Il était une fois

_**Titre :**__ « __Presque » la Belle au bois dormant_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de ToS ne sont pas à moi (eux sont à Namco), pas plus que le conte de La Belle au bois dormant (lui il est à Charles Perrault), dont je me suis librement inspirée pour écrire cette fic. J'ajouterais que cette fic n'a pas pour but de me faire gagner de l'argent ; c'est juste que, prise d'inspiration, je me suis dit : « Tiens ! Si j'essayais ça ! » et voilà ce que ça a donné. _

_**Couple :**__ Vous allez comprendre assez vite, cependant, il n'y aura pas de lemon. C'est assez fleur bleue sur la fin, donc : âmes en quête de lemon, lime, et autre truc citronné, allez voir ailleurs... _

_**Genre :**__ C'est censé être un conte, j'ai aussi tenté d'y mettre un peu d'humour…_

_**De plus :** Elle a été écrite pour ma très chère Elea974, qui me manque beaucoup.  
_

**Presque la Belle au bois dormant**

Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine, qui gouvernaient ensemble un grand et prospère pays, où elfes, humains, et demi-elfes vivaient en paix et en harmonie. Les souverains aimaient leur peuple, et le peuple admirait ses souverains. Une chose, cependant, les attristaient plus qu'on ne saurait le dire : ils n'avaient, en effet, depuis de nombreuses années, put concevoir d'héritiers. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde, vœux, pèlerinages, menues dévotions : tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait. Le Roi et la Reine en étaient très affectés, et le Royaume de Tesse'halla souffrait aussi de voir leur si jolie Reine rester ainsi sans enfants.

Enfin pourtant la Reine devint grosse (_ndla : moi je trouve que ce mot fait un peu « vache », mais c'était comme ça dans la version originale, alors…_), et accoucha de jumeaux, deux magnifiques fils. Le jour de leur naissance, de grandes réjouissances furent organisées partout dans le Royaume. Où que l'on se trouva ce jour là, ce n'était que fêtes et banquets en l'honneur des jeunes Princes que l'on attendait depuis si longtemps. Le Roi, ainsi que le voulait la coutume de l'époque, organisa une grande fête, qui eut lieu une semaine après la naissance de ses fils, pour que toutes les Fées du pays puissent venir et afin que chacune d'elle leur fit un don, comme c'était la loi des Fées en ce temps là. Le Royaume de Tesse'halla comptait en tout sept Fées, et toutes furent conviées à la fête.

Après les cérémonies qui précédaient habituellement ce genre de festivités, toute la compagnie revint au Palais du Roi Yggdrasill, où avait lieu un grand banquet pour les Fées. On mit devant chacune d'elle un couvert magnifique, avec un étui d'or massif, où il y avait une cuiller, une fourchette et un couteau d'or fin, garnis de diamants et de rubis.

Il s'y trouvait la Fée Sheena, des lointaines Terres Cachées de l'Ouest ; la Fée Préséa, qui avait en charge la Montagne du Sud et celle de l'Est ; la Fée Raine, qui régnait sur le Royaume souterrain ; la Fée Martel, dont la fonction était de préserver toutes les forêts du Royaume de Tesse'halla ; la Fée Mithos, dont dépendait les lacs et les étendues d'eau pures ; la Fée Tabatha, dont la musique et les récits étaient si appréciés qu'elle était devenue la patronne des bardes et des ménestrels ; et enfin, la Fée Colette, dont le principal travail consistait à aider les nécessiteux.

Cependant, comme chacun prenait sa place à table, on vit entrer une vieille Fée que l'on n'avait point invitée, parce qu'il y avait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle n'était sortie de sa Tour, et que tous croyaient morte, ou victime d'un mauvais sort. Cette vieille Fée, était aussi connue sous le nom de Fée Pronyma.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai point été conviée à cette fête, sire ? fit-elle en s'inclinant, moqueuse, devant le Roi et son épouse.

- J'en suis confus, Dame Pronyma, cependant, ne vous voyant plus assurer vos fonctions de Fée protectrice des plaines du Nord, j'ai cru, ainsi que tous mes gens, que vous aviez trépassé… répondit sans amitié le Roi, qui ne l'aimait guère.

Des rumeurs s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Nombres de sujets n'aimaient pas plus que le roi cette vieille Fée dont on disait qu'elle avait passé un contrat avec le Roi du Royaume maudit de Nibelheim pour y gagner la jeunesse éternelle et une puissance prodigieuse (_ndla : pour la jeunesse ça n'a pas fonctionné, apparemment…_).

Le Roi Yggdrasill lui fit cependant donner un couvert, surmontant son aversion pour elle, mais il n'y eut pas moyen de lui donner un étui d'or massif, comme aux sept autres, parce que l'on en avait fait faire que sept pour les sept Fées. La vieille crut qu'on la méprisait, et grommela quelques menaces entre ses dents. La jeune Fée Colette, qui se trouvait auprès d'elle, l'entendit. Elle prit alors peur de ce que pourrait bien accomplir la vieille pour se venger, et, grâce à l'aide des Fées Raine et Sheena, monta un plan pour prévenir le mal qui ne manquerait de s'abattre sur les petits Princes. Il fut convenu qu'à la fin du repas, elle irait se dissimuler dans un recoin de la salle afin de faire son don la dernière, pour pouvoir conjurer si cela était possible le mal que la vieille Pronyma aurait fait. Ce ne pouvait être une autre Fée, car Pronyma les connaissait toutes, et se méfierait si l'une d'entre elles venaient à manquer. Colette étant, en revanche, une toute jeune Fée, sa disparition pourrait passer inaperçue.

Ainsi procéda-t-on à la fin du repas, et Colette alla se dissimuler derrière une immense tapisserie, observant sans être vue ses consoeurs qui étaient maintenant toutes autour du berceau où reposaient les bébés.

Les Fées commencèrent donc à faire leurs dons aux Princes. La Fée Préséa, qui était la plus jeune après Colette, s'avança vers le berceau.

- Je vous fait don, énonça-t-elle à voix haute, de la beauté. Vous serez les plus belles personnes que l'on pourra trouver dans le Royaume de Tesse'halla. Nul ne pourra vous surpasser en cela.

Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors. La lumière qui sortit de la baguette que tenait la Fée se sépara en deux parts égales, et la lumière ainsi scindée en deux atteignit les deux Princes en même temps. Préséa expliqua alors à l'assistance quelque peu surprise que les Princes étant jumeaux, il était normal que les dons qu'ils reçoivent soient répartis de manière égale entre eux. La Fée Raine s'avança alors à son tour.

- Je vous fait don, dit-elle comme Préséa un peu plus tôt, d'un esprit sage et avisé, et de la vertu de bonté, ainsi que celle de l'humour, sans lesquelles le monde serait bien triste.

- Mon don, fit alors Martel en succédant à Raine, sera de vous offrir la grâce du cerf, fier roi de la forêt.

- Moi, annonça la Fée Tabatha, je leur fais don d'une parfaite maîtrise de tous les arts, que ce soit en musique, en danse, ou en peinture.

La Fée Mithos, qui était la cinquième, réfléchit un court moment, puis énonça à son tour son don aux Princes.

- Je fais don à chacun d'une voix claire et chantante, plus pure encore que l'eau, et qui ravira tout ceux qui l'entendront.

Vint enfin le tour de la Fée Sheena.

- Je leur fais don, dit-elle, d'une habileté aux armes à nul autre pareil.

Le tour de la vieille Fée était enfin venu. Elle se dirigea donc vers le berceau des bébés endormis, sous le regard inquiet de l'assistance. Une fois devant le berceau, elle les contempla longuement, se demandant quel maléfice serait le plus approprié. Ayant trouvé, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage, et elle regarda le Roi droit dans les yeux.

- Majesté, commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, oui, vos fils, grâce aux dons des autres Fées, auront beauté, grâce, et une habileté hors du commun. Oui, ils seront admirés et aimés par tous. Mais qu'ils en profitent bien ! Car je vous le dit, ils ne passeront pas leur vingtième anniversaire, car je leur jette ce sort : ils se piqueront le doigt à un fuseau, et en mourront !

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais, et, avant que le Roi n'ait pu faire un geste, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Ce terrible don fit frémir toute la compagnie, et il n'y eut personne qui ne pleurât. Le Roi semblait lutter pour maîtriser sa colère, mais tous virent l'inquiétude dont il faisait montre pour ses enfants à peine nés et déjà condamnés. La Reine, quand à elle, semblait déjà chercher une solution pour sauver ses fils, refusant de céder à la panique.

A ce moment là, la Fée Sheena s'avança, et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Majestés, ne vous en faites pas. Les autres Fées et moi-même avions envisagé pareille traîtrise. C'est pourquoi l'une d'entre nous est restée en retrait pour tenter de conjurer le sort.

La Fée Colette sortit donc de sa cachette, et s'inclina un peu maladroitement devant les souverains.

- Altesses, commença-t-elle, nerveuse, je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de dissiper ce mauvais sort. La magie de la Fée Pronyma est bien plus puissante que la mienne.

- Alors mes fils sont perdus, se lamenta le Roi.

- Néanmoins, je puis peut-être tenter de le modifier quelque peu, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Martel en lui souriant gentiment.

La jeune Fée Colette s'avança donc vers le berceau, et contempla les visages des deux Princes sur qui pesaient désormais une si terrible malédiction. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Lentement, très lentement, son sortilège se tissa par-dessus celui de la Fée Pronyma. Quand elle fut prête, elle annonça, les yeux toujours clos :

- Vos fils ne mourront pas. Comme l'a prédit la Fée Pronyma, ils se piqueront le doigt à un fuseau. Mais au lieu d'en mourir, ils tomberont dans un profond sommeil, et ne s'éveilleront que deux cent ans plus tard, grâce à des fils de Roi.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance. Deux cent ans ! La jeune Fée rouvrit les yeux, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. La Fée Mithos et la Fée Tabatha s'empressèrent d'aller la soutenir. Elle murmura encore, avant de s'en aller avec les autres Fées :

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis désolée, Sire…

Le Roi Yggdrasill se reprit vite. Il ordonna immédiatement un décret visant à protéger les princes.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, il est désormais interdit de filer au fuseau, ou d'avoir un fuseau chez soi. Tout ceux qui désobéiront se verront infliger un châtiment exemplaire.

Le soir même, un imposant bûcher fut dressé sur la grand-place de la capitale, et il en fut ainsi dans toutes les villes, villages, hameaux et maisonnées du Royaume. Le Roi ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Tous les rouets du château furent également brûlés dans la grande cour ; et leur fabrication était désormais interdite.

La Fée Pronyma, qui observait tout cela grâce à un miroir d'eau tout en se restaurant, se mit à rire. Tout cela était vain. Rien ne pourrait empêcher l'inéluctable. Et elle rit de son rire mauvais, et elle rit tellement qu'elle avala sans y faire attention une arrête, qui se ficha dans sa gorge. Elle se mit alors à tousser, à suffoquer, et finit par mourir, au bout de longues heures d'agonie. Ainsi disparut Pronyma la Fée, morte terrassée par une arrête de poisson.

Le Roi confia peu de temps après son poste à une autre Fée, la Fée Sélès, qui s'acquitta avec brio de sa tâche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dix-sept ans avaient passé. Le Royaume de Tess'halla était heureux et prospère sous l'autorité du Roi Yggdrasill et de la Reine Genis, qui gouvernaient avec sagesse et justice.

Les deux Princes avaient grandi au cours de ces années, et étaient devenus de très beaux jeunes hommes. Ils avaient pour noms Kratos et Zelos. Même s'ils étaient jumeaux, ils restaient très différents. Les dons des Fées ne s'étaient pas vraiment répartis de façon équitable. Ainsi, si pour la beauté et l'habileté aux armes, ils ne cédaient rien l'un à l'autre, il en allait autrement en ce qui concernait les autres dons. Effectivement, si Zelos excellait dans les arts et se mouvait avec une grâce presque féline, Kratos, lui, n'avait qu'une habileté et une patience limitée pour tout ce qui touchait la peinture ou la danse ; malgré ses mouvements d'une grande fluidité qu'il dévoilait lors de ses combats quotidiens contre son frère. Cependant, il se rattrapait en chant et en esprit. **(ndElea: j'imagine bien Kratos chantant tel un rossignol…)** Sa voix était basse et chaude, envoûtant tous ceux qui l'écoutait, et son esprit acéré était une arme presque aussi tranchante que sa lame.

Zelos avait été, et était toujours, un garçon turbulent, s'amusant à jouer des tours à son entourage, riant d'un rien, s'émerveillant de tout, et portant toute phrase prononcée devant lui en dérision.

Kratos était plus sérieux, soucieux de ses études, mais il n'était pas non plus dépourvu d'humour. Les plaisanteries de son frère l'amusaient et le distrayaient du peu de divertissements que leur offrait le château.

En effet, leur père leur avait interdit de quitter les limites du domaine tant qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint leurs vingt ans. Bien sûr, ils avaient le droit d'aller à la chasse, mais jamais seuls, alors qu'ils auraient parfaitement été capables de se débrouiller en forêt. Mais cela leur était interdit. Kratos ne comprenait pas. Leur père ne leur faisait-il pas assez confiance ? Même lorsqu'ils allaient en ville, ils étaient toujours accompagnés d'au moins deux gardes, qui les suivaient comme leurs ombres.

Zelos s'en était plaint à maintes reprises, argumentant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait un jour avoir une vie amoureuse digne de ce nom. Argument qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait mouche.

Kratos soupira. Leur père et leur mère s'étaient rendus comme tous les ans chez leurs vassaux, à la fois pour prendre des nouvelles, mais aussi pour les surveiller. Il avait entendu dire qu'une rébellion grondait à cause de l'injustice qu'un des seigneurs faisait régner sur les terres que le Roi lui avaient assignées. Leur père avait donc décidé de se rendre sur place pour vérifier ces informations. Le seigneur incriminé était un certain Lord Rodyle…

Il se replongea dans son livre – une histoire d'ogre accompagné d'un âne parlant qui devait sauver une princesse pour la ramener à un roi minuscule **(ndElea : hum ça me dit quelque chose…)** – quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et se referma avec un grand fracas. Il sursauta et s'apprêtait à réprimander vertement celui ou celle qui l'avait dérangé quand il reconnut le rire de son frère. Celui-ci était adossé à la porte, et avait les joues d'un rouge presque aussi soutenu que ses cheveux, mais Kratos ne put déterminer si c'était à cause du fait qu'il riait à gorge déployée ou bien à cause de la course qui venait sûrement de s'achever dans sa chambre.

- Zelos, commença alors Kratos.

- Oh, Kratos ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- …C'est ma chambre, je te rappelle. Et toi, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Oh, presque rien, lâcha nonchalamment Zelos en se dirigeant vers lui.

Kratos le regarda s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de son jumeau.

- Et quel est ce presque rien ? reprit Kratos en le fixant dans les yeux.

Zelos soupira. Son très cher frère pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait vraiment. Autant lui avouer maintenant. Il plongea ses prunelles d'un bleu azur dans celle ambrées de son frère avant de répondre.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai remplacé les truffes dont Kvar est si friand par quelques crottins généreusement offerts par les étalons royaux…

- …J'en viens parfois à me demander si tu réfléchis aux conséquences de tes actes, sourit ironiquement Kratos.

- Pas cette fois-ci, en effet, répondit Zelos. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai donné les truffes aux enfants… Nul besoin de te dire combien ils étaient heureux…

- Nul besoin, en effet…Et quand est-ce que Kvar s'est rendu compte de…

Un hurlement plus qu'effrayant retentit alors dans tout le château. Le sourire de Zelos s'agrandit.

- Ça y est.

- Ta punition sera à la hauteur de ton forfait, le prévint Kratos. Et je suppose que tu sais que Père ne fermera pas les yeux sur cela ?

- Il l'avait mérité, assura Zelos en riant.

- En tout cas, ne m'entraîne pas dans cette histoire…

Des coups se firent entendre. On frappait à la porte.

- Prince Kratos ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Forcystus ? demanda Kratos, reconnaissant la voix du capitaine de la garde.

- Lord Kvar est furieux à cause de votre frère, et tient absolument à vous punir comme il se doit… tous les deux. Pour le moment, il cherche le Prince Zelos dans les cuisines. Je pense que vous devriez en profiter pour vous éclipser discrètement…

Kratos jeta un regard noir à Zelos, qui ne fit qu'en sourire.

- Tu vois où te mènent tes bêtises ?

- On aura tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard… En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Quand l'ennemi est plus puissant que nous – et en l'occurrence, il l'est, tout du moins tant que durera l'absence de Père – il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution…

- La fuite ? tenta Zelos.

- Je préfère le terme de repli stratégique, fit Kratos en souriant.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, suivit de Zelos ; et l'entrouvrit. Forcystus lui fit signe que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient s'enfuir.

- C'était une excellente idée, Prince Zelos, sourit le capitaine de la garde.

- Merci, répondit celui-ci, rayonnant.

- Ne le complimentez pas trop, intervint alors Kratos. Vous pourriez être la prochaine victime…

Il s'éloigna en courant vers la tour ouest, la plus éloignée des cuisines ; suivit de son frère ; sous le regard bienveillant de Forcystus. Et quand Kvar vint lui demander s'il avait vu les Princes, celui-ci lui indiqua les écuries, riant sous cape du tour joué à l'intendant. Cependant, il garda en mémoire le conseil du prince Kratos : il vérifierait désormais soigneusement ce qu'il mangerait…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ouf…pouf…tu…tu crois qu'on est assez loin, maintenant ?

- Ouf…j'espère, en tout cas, fit Kratos en se laissant tomber au sol, essoufflé.

Zelos se laissa tomber près de lui, tentant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Ils avaient grimpé les marches quatre à quatre, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé au dernier étage de la tour. Le premier, Kratos se releva, et se dirigea vers une des meurtrières qui s'ouvrait là. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas, et siffla d'admiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Zelos, intrigué.

- Regarde, lui répondit Kratos en lui laissant la place.

Et Zelos regarda. La vue, quoique de beaucoup réduite par l'étroitesse de l'ouverture (_ndla : c'est une meurtrière, ne l'oublions pas_), était tout simplement éblouissante. De là, il apercevait les collines qui entouraient le château, et aussi la lisière de la forêt où ils allaient parfois chasser. Un coin de ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs surmontait le tout.

- Wouah…fit le prince. Tu sais quoi, frérot ?

- Non, quoi ?

- La vue serait encore plus belle depuis le sommet de la tour, sourit malicieusement Zelos.

- …Tu connais les règles…

- Aussi bien que toi, sinon plus, à force d'entendre tout le monde me les rappeler, répondit son frère avec un geste de dédain. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aller admirer la vue depuis le sommet d'une des tours de son propre château…

- …D'accord, céda Kratos.

- Le dernier en haut a un gage ! lança immédiatement Zelos.

- Lequel ?

- Hum…Il sera l'esclave de l'autre pendant deux jours entiers !

- Trois, répliqua Kratos.

- Tenu.

- Bien. On y va à cinq ?

- Un…

- Deux…

- Trois…

- Quatre…

- Cinq !

Les deux princes s'élancèrent donc dans les escaliers, impatients à l'idée de ce qui les attendait là-haut, excités à l'idée de briser ces règles si chères à leur intendant et à leurs précepteurs… et surtout aiguillonnés par la volonté de gagner.

Ils ne savaient pas que la Roue du Destin s'était mise en marche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la tour en même temps. Plaisantant sur leur incapacité à se départager, ils se dirigèrent vers les créneaux. Le vent était fort à cet endroit, et Kratos comprit vite pourquoi on le leur avait interdit depuis si longtemps.

Il oublia cependant bien vite ses pensées pour ne plus se consacrer qu'à la contemplation du paysage qui s'étendait loin en dessous d'eux. Ils voyaient tout d'ici : des grandes étendues herbeuses, où paissaient quelques moutons, ainsi que le grand pont qui permettait de traverser la mer afin de rejoindre Syback, une ville côtière, qui était aussi la ville la plus proche de Meltokio. La capitale était reliée à Syback par une grande route bien entretenue, d'où arrivaient et partaient chaque jour de nombreux convois allant ravitailler en nourriture, bijoux ou autres marchandises l'une ou l'autre des villes.

- Zelos, appela Kratos, les yeux fixés sur la route.

- Hum ? fit son frère, perdu dans la contemplation des nuages qui dérivaient lentement dans le ciel.

- Je crois que Père et Mère seront bientôt là.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Zelos en le regardant.

Pour toute réponse, Kratos pointa un doigt vers la route. Zelos y porta alors son regard, et distingua ce que son jumeau lui indiquait : un important convoi qui se dirigeait vers Meltokio, et il reconnut l'étendart de leur Père.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de redescendre en vitesse, suggéra-t-il.

Kratos approuva vigoureusement de la tête et ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Que leur Père apprenne qu'ils se soient moqués de Kvar, passe encore – ils le faisaient tellement souvent que c'était presque devenu une habitude – mais qu'il sache qu'ils avaient désobéi à l'une des plus anciennes règles établies, et les deux Princes passeraient un sale quart d'heure.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, Zelos en tête, lorsque tout d'un coup celui-ci stoppa net, manquant de tomber lorsque Kratos le percuta de plein fouet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Kratos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda en réponse son frère.

Ils étaient revenus à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour reprendre leurs souffles. Sauf que là où auparavant il n'y avait qu'une simple salle vide, se trouvait maintenant un étrange appareil. Etonnés, mais surtout curieux, ils s'approchèrent de la machine qui leur faisait face. N'ayant jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre de rouet durant leurs dix-sept années de vie, ils se demandaient tout haut de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

- A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? dit Zelos en approchant sa main de l'objet. Aïe ! fit-il presque aussitôt après.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'alarma son frère.

- C'est ce truc, répondit Zelos en montrant le fuseau. Je me suis piqué…

- Çà ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour te…Aïe ! **(ndElea : mais quels boulets… )**

- Comme ça, se moqua Zelos en voyant son frère porter son doigt à sa bouche.

Kratos allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit la tête lui tourner. Sa vision se faisait plus trouble, et ses jambes se dérobèrent brutalement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol. Avant de perdre connaissance, il entendit un bruit de chute et sut qu'il était arrivé la même chose à Zelos. Il chercha à tâtons la main de son frère, et, l'ayant trouvé, la serra dans la sienne. Puis tout devint noir.

Ainsi s'accomplit la malédiction lancée il y a dix-sept ans par la Fée Pronyma.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Je suis heureux de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous, Altesses, dit Forcystus en accueillant les monarques aux portes mêmes du château.

- Moi aussi, Forcystus, sourit le Roi en descendant de cheval. Tout s'est bien passé durant notre absence ?

- Quelques habitants des bas quartiers sont venus demander audience, et…

- Yggdrasill, tu ne penses pas que tu as d'abord plus important à faire avant de t'occuper des affaires du Royaume ? intervint la Reine en souriant.

Elle descendit de sa jument avec l'aide de son époux, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait passer avant le Royaume.

- Même si toi tu as oublié, fit-elle malicieuse, moi je m'en souviens fort bien : dites moi, Forcystus, où sont donc mes fils, que je les embrasse. Ils m'ont tellement manqués durant ces derniers jours !

- Ma Reine, répondit le capitaine en souriant, je ne sais s'ils oseront se montrer pour le moment.

- Qu'ont-ils encore fait comme bêtise ? soupira le Roi.

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de le demander à Kvar, répondit le capitaine, contenant difficilement son fou rire.

- Je dois avouer que toute cette agitation m'avait manqué, fit la Reine en entraînant son époux dans le château. Ne soyez pas trop sévère pour votre punition, mon seigneur, ils devaient s'ennuyer, à toujours rester enfermés dans ce château…

- Ce n'est pas une raison, ma mie, de s'en prendre toujours à ce pauvre Kvar.

- Je leur en toucherais un mot à ce sujet, lui assura la Reine. Mais pour cela, il faut les retrouver. Voulez-vous vous en chargez, Forcystus ?

- Bien, ma Reine.

Le capitaine de la garde s'inclina légèrement avant de faire volte-face et de partir à la recherche des Princes. Ils ne devaient pas être très loin…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il se décida à fouiller la tour nord. C'était le seul endroit qu'il n'ait pas encore visité. Cependant, il doutait quand même d'y trouver les Princes. Après tout, le Roi leur avait formellement interdit de s'y rendre…

Pourtant, c'est bien là qu'il les trouva, allongés sur le sol, se tenant la main, comme s'ils n'étaient encore que deux jeunes enfants qui venaient de s'endormir. Ce qu'il étaient, après tout, se dit Forcystus en s'agenouillant pour secouer le prince Kratos.

Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Forcystus fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, le prince Kratos avait le sommeil très léger, et un rien le réveillait. Il retenta sa chance, le secouant plus fort, sans plus de résultat. Il n'y eut pas plus de réaction de la part du prince Zelos. Alors Forcystus comprit. Et il courut prévenir ses souverains que le pire était survenu. Le sommeil de deux siècles avait débuté. Et personne n'avait pu l'empêcher.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Les Princes reposaient à présent tous deux dans un grand lit, préparé à leur intention. La Reine était près d'eux et les contemplait, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées un peu plus tôt.

Forcystus était revenu, seul, et leur avait expliqué la situation. Le Roi lui-même avait tenté de les réveiller, mais rien n'y avait fait. Finalement, Yggdrasill s'était résigné, et avait fait le nécessaire pour que ses fils soient installés dans la plus belle chambre du château. Il avait ensuite cédé la place à la Reine pour aller donner ses ordres. Et maintenant, Genis était là, et attendait le retour de son époux, contemplant avec une tendresse infinie les visages endormis de ses fils.

Ils reposaient sur un lit aux draps couleur de lune, l'un près de l'autre, la main de Kratos enserrant celle de son frère. On aurait dit deux anges qui s'étaient égarés sur Terre (_ndla : pour les anges, on peut pas dire que ce soient totalement faux…_). Ils ne bougeaient pas, leurs visages exprimant simplement une telle immobilité qu'un instant la Reine les avait crû morts, malgré le sort que la fée Colette avait jeté. Mais elle les avait vu respirer doucement, et en avait été grandement soulagée.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et se retourna, se retrouvant face au Roi. Sans rien dire, elle se pressa contre lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement et de réconfort.

- J'ai fait mander la Fée Colette, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Elle sera bientôt là.

- Elle ne pourra rien faire de plus, lui répondit la Reine.

- Peut-être, dit son époux. Mais je ne peux supporter de ne pouvoir rien faire…

Il resserra son étreinte, et la Reine sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue. Elle releva les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna.

- Yggdrasill…fit-elle en levant une main vers son visage. Tu pleures ?

-.-.-.-.-.-

La Fée Colette prenait le thé avec les Fées Martel et Raine à Flanoir lorsque le message du Roi lui parvint. Aussitôt, elles se mirent toutes trois en route, et arrivèrent au château seulement quelques heures après le drame, grâce à leurs pouvoirs magiques. (_ndla : faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose leurs pouvoirs…_)

Elles écoutèrent attentivement les explications que leur fournirent les monarques, et se rendirent auprès des Princes. Puis elles se concertèrent un moment, et la Fée Colette s'avança vers les souverains afin de leur apprendre leur décision.

- Nous pensons que les princes pourraient se sentir quelque peu…désemparés, s'ils venaient à se réveiller seuls dans le château… (_ndla : c'est le cas de le dire…_). Nous avons donc décidé de prendre quelques mesures, mais nous aimerions votre approbation avant de les mettre en œuvre…

- Quels sont ces mesures ? demanda le Roi.

- Pour commencer, nous allons plonger le château, ainsi que la ville entière dans un profond sommeil, et les habitants ne se réveilleront qu'une fois les Princes délivrés du sort, soit deux cent ans plus tard, commença la Fée Colette.

- …Je ne peux prendre cette décision au nom de mon peuple, dit le Roi au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Il faut qu'ils décident par eux même s'ils voudront rester ou partir…

- Quelles sont les autres mesures ? intervint alors la Reine.

La Fée Martel s'avança alors.

- Pour protéger votre château d'éventuels intrus, je ferais pousser une forêt épaisse, et aux troncs suffisamment resserrés pour que personne ne puisse y pénétrer. Un chemin ne s'ouvrira que pour ceux qui viendront briser le sortilège.

- Enfin, je m'engage à surveiller personnellement votre Royaume durant votre absence, majesté, acheva la Fée Raine.

Le Roi garda le silence quelques instants, puis se tourna vers son épouse, qui hocha la tête.

- Avant d'accepter, vous comprendrez que je doive mettre mon peuple au courant…

- Bien entendu, fit la Fée Raine.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, de bon matin, le Roi fit appeler les Fées dans la salle du trône.

- Tous ceux qui ont préféré quitter la ville l'ont fait. Il ne reste ici que ceux qui l'ont accepté. Vous pouvez donc lancer le sortilège, à présent.

Les Fées acquiescèrent, et la Fée Colette s'avança vers les souverains, qu'elle effleura de sa baguette. Presque aussitôt, le Roi et son épouse sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil. Elle et les deux autres Fées renouvelèrent l'opération sur toutes les personnes encore présentes dans le château, puis sur les habitants de la capitale. Ce fut une tâche longue et difficile.

Lorsque tous furent endormis, elles quittèrent le château. Colette s'en alla dans les villes proches et lointaines du château, informer les habitants du Royaume de ce qui était arrivé, et leur demandant de raconter l'histoires des deux Princes endormis partout autour d'eux, afin que deux cent ans plus tard, on en eut encore connaissance. Pendant ce temps là, les fées Raine et Martel travaillèrent ensemble à protéger le château contre d'éventuels intrus.

En quelques heures, une immense forêt entourait toute la ville endormie ; une forêt faite de grands arbres et de petits, de ronces et d'épines entrelacées les unes dans les autres, de sortes que ni bêtes ni homme n'aurait pu y entrer : on n'apercevait désormais plus que le haut des tours du château. Ayant achevé leur œuvre, les Fées se retirèrent, et se promirent de se retrouver deux siècles après, afin d'observer ce qui allait advenir.

* * *

Ymia : Voilà, voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! 

Elea974 : (_soupire_) Après un an d'attente...

Ymia : Oui, bon, l'essentiel c'est que ce soit fini... (_s'adresse aux persos_) Des remarques ?

Kratos : C'est un peu long pour un premier chapitre, non ?

Ymia : Ben en fait, j'avais envie de le fractionner en plusieurs petites parties, mais ça aurait fait un peu trop long à mon goût...

Zelos : Dis plutôt que t'avais la flemme de le faire, ce sera déjà plus honnête...

Ymia : ...et j'avais AUSSI la flemme de re-couper cette histoire en plus petits chapitres...(déjà qu'à la base j'étais censée la poster en bloc...)

Kratos : C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu aies réussi à la finir, cette fic...

Elea974 : (_insiste_) Avec un an de retard.

Ymia : Humph. C'est bon de se sentir soutenue... (_se tourne vers les lecteurs_) Et vous, vous me soutenez ? Ou pas ?

Tous ensemble : Reviews ?

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines maximum. Tout est écrit, il ne me manque que vos reviews pour en poster plus... **_


	2. Un jour mon prince viendra

_**Titre :**__ « __Presque » la Belle au bois dormant_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de ToS ne sont pas à moi (eux sont à Namco), pas plus que le conte de La Belle au bois dormant (lui il est à Charles Perrault), dont je me suis librement inspirée pour écrire cette fic. J'ajouterais que cette fic n'a pas pour but de me faire gagner de l'argent ; c'est juste que, prise d'inspiration, je me suis dit : « Tiens ! Si j'essayais ça ! » et voilà ce que ça a donné. _

_**Couple :**__ vous allez comprendre assez vite, cependant, il n'y aura pas de lemon. J'en suis la première désolée._

_**Genre :**__ C'est censé être un conte, j'ai aussi tenté d'y mettre un peu d'humour…_

* * *

**Ymia : **_Voici don__c la suite de cette fiction, rendue à l'heure promise. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et plus particulièrement ceux qui ont pensé à me laisser une review. J'apprécie vraiment. Les autres, essayer d'y penser un peu plus souvent. Pour moi, une review est la preuve que ma fic a été lue. Si je n'en ai aucune, je considère que l'histoire est un échec, et je n'hésite pas à la supprimer. Comme ce n'est pas le cas pour celle-ci, je la posterais jusqu'au bout ! _

**Elea974 :**_ (pousse l'auteur) Et maintenant qu'elle a fini son speech, on va pouvoir commencer à lire._

**Ymia : **_(se relève) Ah... Bon, ben, bonne lecture, alors ! _

* * *

**  
**

**Presque la Belle au bois dormant**

**Chapitre 2 : Un jour mon prince viendra...  
**

Le Royaume de Tesse'halla était gouverné sagement par la famille Bryant depuis que le Roi Yggdrasill et son épouse avait sombré dans le sommeil, deux cent ans auparavant. L'actuel souverain se nommait Regal, et son épouse Alicia. Ensemble ; ils régissaient le Royaume du mieux possible ; et le peuple les aimait beaucoup. Ils avaient deux fils : l'un se nommait Yuan et l'autre Lloyd.

Le prince Yuan était l'aîné de deux ans du prince Lloyd. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus, qu'il attachait souvent en catogan, et des yeux d'un bleu défiant celui de l'océan. Son sourire charmeur faisait chavirer le cœur de maintes jeunes filles de bonne famille.

Le prince Lloyd, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux couleur chocolat, n'était pas en reste. Sa gentillesse et son sourire plein de chaleur le rendaient aussi populaire que son frère, même s'il restait assez maladroit vis-à-vis des damoiselles.

Les deux princes ne se quittaient presque jamais, s'entraînant chaque jour à l'épée, et partant souvent en voyage avec leur père qui leur apprenait à connaître le peuple, afin de mieux l'aider en tant que souverain, comme ils le feraient plus tard. Lloyd aimait beaucoup jouer avec les enfants des paysans et des artisans, et se faisaient très vite des amis. Yuan, quant à lui, mettait son temps libre à profit pour lire et s'instruire de tout.

Or, il advint qu'un jour, ils allèrent ensemble à la chasse. Sur les conseils de Botta, leur maître d'arme, et aussi leur précepteur ; ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un sanglier de belle taille, et qui faisait des ravages dans plusieurs champs. Ainsi, ils pourraient chasser à loisir, tout en débarrassant les paysans de l'animal nuisible.

Ils avaient trouvé ses traces en milieu de matinée, puis avaient réussi à remonter la piste jusqu'à l'animal même. Et depuis, ils le poursuivaient. Le soleil avait presque atteint son zenith lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à l'acculer et à le tuer. Il leur fallut du temps et de l'habileté, car le sanglier était de belle taille, et encore jeune et vigoureux. Quand ce fut fait, ils mirent tous pied à terre, prenant un peu de repos ; pendant que quelques hommes attachaient la bête à un cheval de bât, que l'on avait amené pour l'occasion.

Tout à coup, l'un des chiens se redressa et renifla en direction de l'ouest.

- Noïshe ? fit le prince Lloyd.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda son frère.

- C'est Noïshe, il…

Noïshe bondit soudainement, et se mit à courir comme un dératé.

- Noïshe ! cria Lloyd, avant d'enfourcher son cheval et de le poursuivre.

- Lloyd ! Att…mais quand apprendra-t-il à réfléchir ? grommela Yuan. **(Elea974 : le jour où on lui offrira un cerveau! Mouahaha! Bon d'accord c'était méchant…)**

Il remonta lui aussi en selle, avant de se tourner vers Botta.

- Je vais le chercher. Je prends deux hommes avec moi. Vous nous attendrez ici.

- Bien, mon prince, lui répondit Botta.

- Zephyr ! Roland ! Suivez moi !

Et il partit dans la direction que son frère avait prise, pestant contre son manque de réflexion, et bien résolu à lui faire comprendre combien il n'était pas prudent de partir seul en forêt lorsque l'on était prince héritier. **(Elea974 : mais quel rabat-joie celui là! )**

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Enfin je te retrouve ! s'exclama Yuan.

Ils avaient fini par sortir de la forêt, se guidant grâce aux fréquents aboiements de Noïshe et aux traces que le cheval de Lloyd laissait dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Yuan avait craint le pire lorsque Noïshe s'était tu, mais il était rassuré maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son petit frère. Lloyd s'était arrêté en haut d'une colline, et ne s'était même pas retourné pour répondre à son frère. Fronçant les sourcils, Yuan fit grimper la pente douce à son propre cheval, et, suivit de sa maigre escorte, rejoignit son frère.

- Lloyd ! Tu pourrais tout de même me répon…Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se plongea alors lui aussi dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Une immense forêt s'étendait au bas de la colline, plus dense et plus touffue que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les troncs étaient si serrés en lisière que même une souris n'aurait pu y pénétrer.

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-il.

- Oh non, ça ne l'est pas, lui répondit son frère. Regarde.

Il pointa quelque chose du doigt, et Yuan suivit la direction indiquée. Lorsqu'il le vit aussi, il hoqueta de surprise.

- Que… ?

En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait distinguer un peu au-dessus de la cime des arbres, le toit d'une tour…Et là, un peu plus bas encore, un morceau de muraille…

- Zephyr, dit alors le prince Lloyd d'une voix calme. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Botta et le ramener ici, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis repartit à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Yuan et Lloyd restèrent là, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de la forêt, et de la tour qu'ils apercevaient.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Botta, commença Yuan quand le maître d'arme les eut rejoints, sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Il pointa la forêt du doigt, désignant, comme son frère l'avait fait pour lui, la tour perdue au milieu de la verdure.

- Il se peut en effet que je sache ce dont il s'agit, mon prince, déclara Botta après quelques secondes de silence.

Yuan et Lloyd se tournèrent vers lui, attendant.

- Il y a fort longtemps, commença leur précepteur, deux cent ans pour être précis ; se dressait au centre de cette forêt un immense château, entouré d'une grande et puissante ville. On appelait cette ville Meltokio, et le château avait été nommé par son architecte Derris-Kharlan. La tour que vous voyez là, mes princes, appartient certainement à ce château.

- Ils ont construit un château et une ville au beau milieu de la forêt ? s'étonna Lloyd.

- Une telle entreprise est impossible à réaliser, mon prince, lui répondit Botta en souriant.

- Mais alors, comment…reprit Lloyd

- Si tu laissais Botta terminer son récit, tu le saurais peut-être, mon frère, se moqua Yuan.

- J'ai ouï dire, reprit Botta pendant que Lloyd rougissait, que la forêt, ainsi que la ville et le château, avaient été ensorcelé afin de contrer un autre enchantement, plus puissant encore.

- Quel est-il ? demanda alors Yuan.

- Dans ce château, continua Botta, dorment depuis bientôt deux cent ans deux princes, les plus beaux qu'on aient jamais vu. On dit qu'ils attendent ceux qui sauront les éveiller, et avec eux toute la ville.

- Ils dorment ? répéta Lloyd, ébahi.

- Depuis deux siècles ? fit Yuan, sceptique. **(Elea974 : (en son fort intérieur) Ils doivent plus être très frais…)**

- C'est tout ce que je puis vous dire, princes. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire…

Yuan et Lloyd retournèrent à la contemplation de la tour, et se turent. Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, les yeux perdus dans le vague ; avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis Yuan sourit.

- Tu es partant ?

- Evidemment, lui répondit son frère.

Avant que Botta ait pu dire quoique ce soit, ils dévalèrent tous deux la colline au grand galop, se dirigeant droit vers la forêt. Ils n'en étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque les premières broussailles se retirèrent. Avec stupeur, Botta et le reste de l'escorte virent les troncs s'écarter progressivement pour ouvrir un passage aux princes ; qui pénétrèrent dans les bois. Et, bien avant qu'ils n'aient pu les suivre, les arbres avaient repris leur place.

Botta était catastrophé.

- Au nom du ciel, faites qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs…

-.-.-.-.-.-

A quelques kilomètres de là, à Syback, petite ville côtière…

- Ah ! s'exclama soudain Martel en lâchant sa tasse de thé, qui alla se briser sur le sol.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Colette, pendant que Raine réparait les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

- La forêt m'avertit que le temps est venu… Le Grand sommeil est enfin terminé…

- …On ne devrait pas y aller aussi ? fit remarquer Raine en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloyd et Yuan avaient traversé la forêt sans rencontrer aucun obstacle, la forêt s'écartant d'elle-même pour leur livrer passage. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils parvinrent aux murailles. Pendant qu'ils les contournaient afin de trouver l'entrée, Lloyd brisa le silence.

- Avons-nous fait le bon choix ?

- Tu veux dire en abandonnant notre escorte et en nous enfonçant dans cette forêt inconnue pour nous rendre dans un château endormi, ainsi que ses habitants, depuis deux siècles, afin d'aller à la rencontre de Princes victimes d'un enchantement ?

- Oui.

- Je pense que maintenant que nous sommes là, il n'y a plus de raison de se poser la question, petit frère, rit Yuan.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville fortifiée. Celles-ci étaient grandes ouvertes, et il n'y avait nulle trace de gardes aux alentours. Ils franchirent les murailles au pas, avec quelques appréhensions, et de nouveau silencieux. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Tout autour d'eux s'étendait une ville qui paraissait au premier abord prospère et pleine de vie. Là, un boulanger sortait ses pains du four ; ailleurs, un poissonnier s'apprêtait à couper un poisson pour une cliente qui attendait, panier au bras ; ici et là, des enfants jouaient à se poursuivre **(Elea974 : C'est étrange… s'ils étaient prévenus qu'on allait les endormir pourquoi se sont ils arrêtés en pleines activités comme si on les avait pris par surprise…**_Ymia__ : J'aimais pas trop le côté "ville fantôme et déserte"_. Cependant, cette apparente activité était figée. Le Prince Lloyd mis pied à terre, et s'approcha des enfants. Il les observa attentivement durant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, médusé :

- Mais ils dorment !

Le Prince Yuan, s'étant lui-même approché d'un garde debout de l'autre côté du marché, put faire la même constatation.

- Ainsi c'était vrai…

Ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus douter de la véracité de la légende brièvement contée par Botta ; car ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux. Tout autour d'eux, une ville entière dormait depuis deux cent ans, ensorcelée par un puissant sortilège.

- Nous devons nous rendre au château, dit alors Yuan.

Lloyd acquiesça, et ils remontèrent tous les deux en selle, dirigeant leurs montures vers Derris-Kharlan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils cheminèrent silencieusement jusqu'au château, impressionnés par le calme qui régnait tout autour d'eux. Les portes qui servaient à protéger le château et ses habitants en cas d'attaque étaient ouvertes, comme les portes de la ville qu'ils avaient dépassées un peu plus tôt. Ils n'eurent donc nulle peine à entrer. Un peu partout dans la grande cour pavée, des gardes, des nobles et des serviteurs s'étaient figés dans leurs activités quotidiennes, tous profondément endormis. Ils laissèrent là leurs chevaux, et entrèrent par la porte principale, en prenant soin de contourner les différents personnages disséminés un peu partout dans les escaliers et les couloirs de la citadelle.

Leurs pas les conduisirent vers la salle du trône. Derris-Kharlan étant construit sur le même plan que leur propre château, ils n'eurent donc pas trop de peine à la trouver. C'est là qu'ils virent pour la première fois les souverains de Derris-Kharlan, le Roi et la Reine qui gouvernaient Tesse'Halla avant la venue des Bryant, bien avant le règne de leur père.

Les monarques étaient assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, main dans la main ; tous deux endormis comme tous leurs sujets. La Reine avait de longs cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur que celui de la neige fraîchement tombée, et son visage à la peau pâle avait l'éclat d'une rose qui venait d'éclore. Son époux avait quant à lui de longs cheveux d'or qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et un visage grave aux traits fins. Tous deux semblaient d'ascendance elfique, comme le témoignaient leurs oreilles légèrement en pointes.

Ils avaient l'air serein, ainsi endormis l'un près de l'autre. Lloyd et Yuan restèrent immobiles, et les observèrent fascinés durant quelques temps, avant de quitter la pièce pour se mettre en quête des Princes endormis, pour qui une ville entière et ses habitants avaient été figés dans le temps.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils avaient parcouru toute l'aile nord du château, ainsi que l'aile est, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ou Princes à réveiller. En revanche, la magnificence du château, et sa décoration – quoique un peu démodée **(Elea 974 : Et poussiéreuse…) **de leur point de vue – ne cessait de les émerveiller. Dans l'aile sud qu'ils visitèrent ensuite, ils trouvèrent une galerie de portraits royaux, qui représentait la lignée des souverains de Tesse'Halla, et qui remontaient parfois à plusieurs siècles. Ils apprirent ainsi les noms des souverains endormis ; et virent pour la première fois les visages des Princes que Botta leur avait décrit comme étant « les plus beaux qu'on ait jamais vu ». En voyant leur portrait, ils se dirent que leur précepteur n'avait sans doute aucune idée de l'exactitude de ses paroles.

Le tableau qu'ils avaient sous les yeux les représentait tous les deux, l'un assis dans un fauteuil, l'autre debout derrière lui. Celui qui était assis avait un sourire éclatant, tandis que l'autre arborait un air plus sérieux, malgré le mince sourire qu'il esquissait. La légende indiquait leurs noms : celui qui était assis se nommait Zelos, et l'autre s'appelait Kratos.

Lloyd et Yuan tombèrent immédiatement sous le charme. Lloyd ne quittait plus le Prince Zelos des yeux, totalement fasciné par son sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un ciel d'été. Yuan quant à lui dévorait littéralement le Prince Kratos des yeux, ensorcelé par son regard ambré.**(Elea974 : De vrais cœurs d'artichauts…**_Ymia : C'est un conte, j'te rappelle_

- Botta n'avait pas menti…souffla Lloyd complètement séduit.

- Comme s'il en était capable, répliqua son frère, lui-même subjugué.

- Lequel a ta préférence, mon frère ? demanda alors Lloyd.

- Kratos, répondit presque aussitôt Yuan.

- Cela tombe bien, car je préfère Zelos… **(Elea974 : Ç****a aurait été tellement drôle qu'ils se chamaillent pour le même garçon )**

- …Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent la galerie avec regret, laissant derrière eux le portrait de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà appris à aimer. **(Elea974 : Mouais… L'emballage est peut être joli mais ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur voyons ! Ils sont si superficiels…v.v)**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à explorer l'aile ouest. Le soleil achevait de sombrer à l'ouest, et la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber. Yuan et Lloyd avançaient côte à côte dans les longs couloirs du château, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient impatients à l'idée de se retrouver face aux Princes endormis, mais également très nerveux…

Enfin, ils atteignirent la dernière chambre de l'aile ouest. Les Princes ne pouvaient qu'être là, car ils avaient visité toutes les autres pièces du château sans les trouver. Yuan prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit.

C'était sans nul doute la chambre la plus luxueuse du château. De grandes fenêtres décorées de vitraux illuminaient la pièce de reflets colorés et changeants ; le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis venus de pays lointains, et de magnifiques tapisseries représentant les Esprits Originels recouvraient les murs. Mais les deux princes n'en avaient cure. Ils n'avaient pas même remarqué la richesse de la chambre, car ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les deux silhouettes allongées sur le grand lit.

Ils s'approchèrent, et ne purent que les contempler. Devant eux reposaient, les yeux clos, respirant si lentement qu'on aurait pu les croire morts, les Princes Kratos et Zelos. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans chacun, estima Yuan.

- Yuan ? appela Lloyd.

- Hm ?

- …comment sommes-nous censés les réveiller ?

- …c'est une question ma foi fort pertinente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Martel et Raine se tournèrent immédiatement vers Colette, qui rougit fortement. Les trois Fées avaient attendu les princes dans la chambre des endormis, pour surveiller le bon déroulement des opérations. Pour cela, elles s'étaient également rendues invisibles, et s'étaient dissimulées dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce ; afin de pouvoir tout observer sans se faire repérer. (_Ymia : vous avez donc compris qu'elles venaient mater…_)

_- Comment sont-ils censés procéder ?_ demanda mentalement Martel à Colette.

_- Eh bien… je dois avouer que sur l'instant, je n'y ai pas songé…_lui répondit Colette, penaude.

_- Quel est l'effet par défaut dans ce genre de cas ?_ soupira Raine.

_- Euh…_

Colette fit apparaître un livre – format de poche – intitulé « Sorts et enchantements pour les nuls et les pas doués »** (Elea974 : Il faudra que je pense à me le procurer celui là…)**, et consulta rapidement l'index. Raine se retint de se frapper le front, et se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel.

_- Ah ! Alors, il est écrit que dans le cas où les modalités de réveil ne sont pas précisées lors de la mise en place du sortilège, le réveil devra être provoqué par…_

_- Par… ?_ voulut savoir Raine.

_- Par…euh…hé bien par…un…baiser ? _acheva la Fée Colette en rougissant à nouveau.

_- Sur la joue ? _demanda – naïvement – Martel.

- …_Sur la bouche_, dit Colette.

Les trois Fées se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Raine ne pose la question qu'elles se posaient toutes trois.

-_Et comment les mettre au courant sans nous faire remarquer ?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant que les Fées délibéraient télépathiquement dans leur coin d'ombre, Yuan et Lloyd réfléchissaient eux aussi à cet épineux problème. Yuan avait quelque peu étudié la magie, mais aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit pour rompre cet enchantement. Ce fut finalement Lloyd qui prit la parole.

- J'ai peut-être une idée…

- Vas-y, l'encouragea son frère.

- Tu te souviens de Dame Yume ?

- Tu parles de la duchesse de Larkhan ?

- Oui.

- Hé bien ?

- Lors de son séjour au château, elle aimait beaucoup lire des histoires aux enfants…

- Je suppose que tu y étais toi aussi ? railla Yuan.

- En effet.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Dans une de ces histoires, il était précisé que la princesse endormie ne pouvait s'éveiller que grâce au baiser de son prince charmant…

- …nous serions donc des « princes charmants », et pour réveiller nos tendres « princesses », nous devrions donc… ?

- …les embrasser, acheva Lloyd.

- …c'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre…soupira Yuan, avant de se retourner brusquement vers un coin de la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda son frère.

- J'avais cru entendre quelque chose par là…

- Tu as dû rêver, dit Lloyd en fixant le coin d'ombre que son frère lui désignait.

Dans ce même coin, Martel et Raine avaient les mains plaquées contre la bouche de Colette, pour l'empêcher de les faire repérer. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait entendu le prince Lloyd donner la solution, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, que le prince Yuan avait perçu.

- Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Yuan en se détournant.

Les Fées respirèrent plus librement et Raine réprimanda – en silence – la Fée Colette.

- Bon, reprit l'aîné. Puisqu'il le faut…

- Hein ? Mais…mais si ça ne marche pas ? fit Lloyd, gêné.

- Si ça ne marche pas, on essaiera autre chose, répondit son frère en haussant les épaules.

Il se rapprocha de Kratos, et se pencha vers lui. Il le contempla de nouveau quelques temps, avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore ses lèvres de celles du Prince endormi… **( Elea 974 : Personnellement je me méfierais moi… ben oui des princes endormis depuis deux cents ans - à moins qu'ils n'aient gardé un chewing-gum dans la bouche tout ce temps - ça doit pas avoir une haleine très fraîche… **_(regard furibond de l'auteur à qui on vient de briser sa scène follement romantique)_**hein, quoi ? Ok je sors…)**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Noir. Tout était noir. Et il était là, seul dans les ténèbres. Seul avec lui-même, avec sa conscience comme unique compagnie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il errait dans ce noir insondable…parfois lui revenait des bribes souvenirs lointains. Il se souvenait de sa mère qui lui souriait, de son père qui lui contait ses batailles, de son frère avec qui il avait passé tant de temps…

Dans ces moments là, il lui semblait sentir une présence près de lui. Son frère était près de lui, l'empêchant durant ces courts instants de se sentir totalement isolé… Chaque fois il voulait se réveiller, sortir de ce rêve sans fin, retrouver sa famille ; mais chaque fois il échouait. Ses paupières ne s'ouvraient pas, et il restait endormi. Enfermé dans son sommeil, prisonnier des ténèbres, il ne pouvait qu'attendre… Attendre que quelqu'un vienne enfin le réveiller…

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ainsi endormi, ni combien de temps encore il le resterait. Il savait juste qu'il voulait voir ce cauchemar prendre fin. Il ne voulait plus être seul. C'est sans doute pour cela que lorsque ce moment arriva, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de répondre au baiser…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuan fut surpris de trouver les lèvres de Kratos aussi douces, mais cela avait été loin de lui déplaire. Mais lorsqu'il embrassa le Prince, il ne se passa rien. Profondément déçu, il allait se redresser lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du Prince Kratos se presser contre la sienne, et ses lèvres répondre à son baiser. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce doux contact ; et leur baiser dura longtemps. Lorsque Yuan se redressa, il croisa un regard d'ambre, encore un peu endormi, légèrement surpris ; et il sourit. Le sort était rompu.

- Bonjour, Prince.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Les ténèbres. Où qu'il porte son regard, il n'y avait que des ténèbres. Zelos n'avait jamais aimé l'obscurité. Enfant, il se glissait souvent dans la chambre de son frère pour y rechercher une présence rassurante au milieu de la nuit. Jamais son frère ne l'avait repoussé, acceptant simplement sa présence, et tentant de le rassurer de son mieux. Son frère avait toujours été courageux. Lui avait peur de tout. Peur du noir, et surtout de la solitude. Il ne supportait d'être seul, livré à lui-même.

Ce qu'il était en ce moment même. Mais lorsqu'il pensait avoir atteint ses limites, il sentait une présence à ses côtés ; une présence familière et qui lui transmettait un peu de sa force, de son courage, à travers ce cauchemar interminable. Il avait reconnu l'aura de son frère, et le savoir près de lui le rassurait, et lui permettait de mieux faire face à ses peurs enfantines.

Ne pouvant apparemment se réveiller de son propre chef, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et espérer que quelqu'un viendrait, quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de retrouver la lumière du jour, la réalité ; quelqu'un qui ne le laisserait plus jamais seul… C'est pour cela que lorsque son souhait fut exaucé, Zelos ne voulut plus se défaire de celui qui l'avait délivré des ténèbres…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloyd, en voyant son frère se pencher vers le Prince Kratos, avait détourné le regard, rougissant. Presque malgré lui, ses yeux avaient été de nouveau attirés par le visage du Prince Zelos ; et n'avaient pu s'en détacher._ Ecoute ton cœur_, lui avait appris son père, dès son plus jeune âge. Depuis, il s'était efforcé de mettre cette phrase en application. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent.

Et c'est dans cette phrase qu'il puisa le courage nécessaire pour finalement se pencher à son tour vers son Prince endormi. Avec quelques hésitations, et surtout le cœur battant à tout rompre, il l'embrassa.

Il ne se passa rien. Lloyd se redressa quelque peu, affreusement déçu. Il soupira, et leva les yeux sur le visage endormi de Zelos. Qui n'était plus si endormi que ça. Il croisa en effet un regard d'azur, certes encore un peu voilé ; mais qui le fixait avec intensité.

- Encore…murmura le Prince, d'une voix que Lloyd trouva mélodieuse et totalement irrésistible. **(Elea974 : En même temps, deux cents ans d'abstinence… je le comprends le pauvre…**_ Ymia : Quand es-tu revenue ?_** Elea974 : Je suis pas partie.)**

Il se sentit alors enlacé, et il se rapprocha doucement du visage de Zelos ; qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il ferma alors les yeux, et plus rien d'autre ne compta pour lui, à part cette douce étreinte avec l'élu de son cœur…

Il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'exclamation outrée que poussa le Prince Kratos…

* * *

**Ymia : **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! 

**Elea974 : **Tu choisis super bien tes moments pour couper, toi, hein ?

**Ymia : **Je fais ce que je veux, je suis l'auteur !

**Kratos : **Et nous on subit, c'est çà ?

**Ymia : **C'est ça que j'apprécie chez toi, Kratos, tu comprends vite ! Et oui, vous êtes tous mes jouets le temps de cette fic ! (l'auteur part alors d'un rire hystérique et désagréable)

**Kratos : **(tire son épée, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard) Redis-moi ça en face, pour voir ?

**Ymia : **Hum...(lorgne sur l'épée) Tu es mon jouet ?

**Kratos :** (sourire carnassier) C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre... JUGEMENT !

**Ymia : **KYAAAAAAAAH !!! (évite les rayons lumineux in extremis et s'enfuit)

**Kratos : **(lui court après, épée au clair) REVIENS ICI !

**Elea974 : **(soupire) Bon, ben, pensez à laissez des reviews, hein ? Faut l'encourager, elle en a besoin... Ah, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, hein ? Elle, elle s'en prive pas... Allez, tchao ! A dans deux semaines !


	3. Et ils vécurent heureux

_**Titre :**__Presque » la Belle au bois dormant_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de ToS ne sont pas à moi (eux sont à Namco), pas plus que le conte de La Belle au bois dormant (lui il est à Charles Perrault), dont je me suis librement inspirée pour écrire cette fic. J'ajouterais que cette fic n'a pas pour but de me faire gagner de l'argent ; c'est juste que, prise d'inspiration, je me suis dit : « Tiens ! Si j'essayais ça ! » et voilà ce que ça a donné. _

_**Couple :**__ vous allez comprendre assez vite, cependant, il n'y aura pas de lemon. J'en suis la première désolée._

_**Genre :**__ C'est censé être un conte, j'ai aussi tenté d'y mettre un peu d'humour…_

_**Ymia :** Bien, me revoici donc pour le dernier et le plus long chapitre de cette fic... Avec une semaine de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu. Mais bon. C'est comme çà, et puis voilà. Je tenais à préciser que ce dernier chapitre a été assez dur à écrire pour moi, et qu'au final, il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je voulais écrire au départ ; et que par conséquent, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite... Je vous encourage donc à me faire part de vos suggestions quant à l'amélioration de ce chapitre ; de me faire part des éventuelles incohérences, ou de me donner simplement votre avis, en me laissant une review. Après tout, c'est agréable à lire, une review, non ?_

_Allez, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Presque la Belle au bois dormant**

**Et ils vécurent heureux... **

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kratos pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et du fait que…

Yuan poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque le Prince Kratos se redressa brusquement, le repoussant par la même occasion.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kratos, passablement énervé et désorienté.

- Je m'appelle Yuan, prince héritier de la famille Bryant, répondit le jeune homme avec dignité.

- …Je me souviens d'Abyssion Bryant, dit Kratos après quelques secondes de réflexion. Vous êtes donc son fils…

- …Abyssion Bryant était mon arrière grand-père, prince. Mon père se nomme Regal, fils de Krytion.

Kratos lutta pour rassembler ses idées. Abyssion était déjà vieux lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait un fils…Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet homme aux cheveux bleus disait être le petit fils de Krytion. Ce qui était impossible, à moins que…

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormi ?

- Depuis deux siècles, Prince, lui répondit Yuan.

Bien. Çà expliquait quelques éléments de… Minute. Deux siècles ?! Il s'était bien rendu compte que son sommeil avait été long et profond, et qu'il avait dû être victime d'un sortilège puissant, mais ce que venait de lui révéler Yuan le laissait abasourdi. Après une telle durée, ses amis, ses parents, son frère…ils devaient tous être…

- Où est mon frère ?

Yuan sourit d'un air un peu gêné, et pointa quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le dos de Kratos… Ce dernier se retourna, et tout son entraînement de soldat ne put suffire à cacher la surprise qu'il éprouva en voyant son jumeau embrasser à pleine bouche un autre jeune homme brun…

- Zelos ! s'écria-t-il. ZELOS ! hurla-t-il ensuite en voyant que son frère l'ignorait...royalement.

- Quoi ?! s'écria alors Zelos en interrompant sa passionnante occupation – permettant ainsi à Lloyd de reprendre son souffle.

- Arrête çà…tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? fit son frère en faisant la moue, toujours suspendu au cou de Lloyd.

- Mais tu…il…tu ne le connais même pas !

- Euh…je suis le prince Lloyd, héritier de la famille Bryant, intervint Lloyd, Zelos toujours accroché à son cou.

- Voilà ! Je sais qui c'est, maintenant ! ajouta Zelos en tirant la langue à son frère. **(Elea974 : je la croyais trop "occupée" moi sa langue… )**

- Que… ? fit Kratos, s'offusquant de la grossièreté de son frère.

- Reprenons… ronronna Zelos à l'adresse de Lloyd, qui rougit immédiatement.

- ZELOS !

- Mon très cher frère, tu es parfois absolument exaspérant, soupira Zelos en se bouinant contre le brun d'un air boudeur.

- Et toi absolument insupportable, répliqua Kratos.

- Et très fier de l'être ! rit son frère.

- Zelos, tu vas…

Il s'interrompit lorsque des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans le couloir. Kratos se redressa, imité bien vite par Zelos, qui lâcha – enfin – Lloyd. Les deux princes, quant à eux, avaient posé la main sur la garde de leur épée, prêts à protéger les Princes en cas de danger.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Reine surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mère ! s'exclama Zelos, en essayant de se lever.

La Reine eut un large sourire, avant de se précipiter sur eux. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues, et elle sanglotait en les serrant tous les deux contre elle.

- Mes enfants…mes chers enfants…répétait-elle entre ses sanglots.

Kratos et Zelos ne purent empêcher leurs larmes de couler, et s'accrochaient de toutes leurs forces à leur mère. D'autres bruits de course se firent entendre, et cette fois ce fut le Roi qui s'arrêta, essoufflé, sur le pas de la porte. En voyant son épouse étreindre ses fils, il s'appuya contre le chambranle, et soupira de soulagement. Le sortilège avait été brisé, et ses enfants lui avaient été rendus.

Il remarqua alors Yuan et Lloyd, qui s'étaient jusque là prudemment tenus à l'écart, et qui assistaient silencieusement aux retrouvailles.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce sont eux qui nous ont réveillé, Père, intervint Zelos, en se dégageant un peu de l'étreinte de sa mère.

- Vraiment ? sourit le roi en se rapprochant des deux princes. Et quels sont vos noms, chevaliers ?

- Nous sommes les héritiers de la famille Bryant, lui apprit Yuan. Je me nomme Yuan ; et mon frère que voici se nomme Lloyd. Nous sommes honorés de vous rencontrer, majestés…ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant, imité par Lloyd.

- Nos remerciements ne suffiront pas à vous exprimez notre gratitude, murmura la Reine, devant l'ampleur de ce que vous avez accompli…

- Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, objecta Yuan en repensant à la manière dont ils les avaient réveillé.

- Vous avez rompu le charme qui nous retenait tous prisonniers depuis deux siècles, sourit le Roi. Et pour avoir sauvé mes fils, ainsi que tous les habitants de ce château ; nous allons organiser un véritable festin à votre honneur. Forcystus !

- Oui, majesté ?

Un homme solidement bâti entra dans la pièce, et s'inclina devant le Roi.

- Fais mander Kvar, et demande lui de faire le nécessaire, veux-tu ?

- Tout de suite, majesté.

- Et dis lui aussi de préparer des chambres pour les princes, ajouta la Reine.

- Bien.

Il repartit aussitôt pour s'occuper des préparatifs, non sans avoir auparavant salué les Princes. Yuan et Lloyd se concertèrent du regard, avant que Yuan ne reprenne la parole.

- Je ne sais si nous pourrons rester, commença-t-il. Nous avons laissé notre escorte à la lisière de la forêt depuis déjà longtemps, et…

- Vos hommes seront évidemment les bienvenus, sourit le Roi. Vous pourrez repartir demain. Pour le moment, ne pensons qu'à nous réjouir.

* * *

La bonne humeur du Roi était communicative, et bientôt tout le monde au château se mit au travail avec enthousiasme. Yggdrasill avait également fait prévenir les Fées Colette, Martel et Raine, sans se douter qu'elles assistaient à la scène depuis le tout début ; et il avait accueilli avec courtoisie l'escorte des deux princes lorsque celle-ci se présenta aux portes de Derris-Kharlan. Yuan et Lloyd se firent cependant âprement réprimander par Botta, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur petite escapade dans un lieu inconnu et enchanté sans aucune protection.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils prirent place autour de la table que l'on avait installée pour le festin. A la place d'honneur se tenaient bien évidemment le Roi et son épouse. Yggdrasill avait placé à sa droite le prince Yuan et le prince Lloyd. Kratos avait été installé en face de Yuan, et Zelos était face à Lloyd.

Divers mets, tous plus exquis les uns que les autres, se succédaient devant les convives ; mets fournis en grande majorité par les trois Fées, qui, en deux cent ans, avaient eut le temps de parcourir le monde, et ainsi d'en découvrir la richesse culinaire ; qu'elles partageaient maintenant avec tous les invités.

Zelos parlait allègrement avec Lloyd, qui arborait une expression ravie. Son frère aîné, en revanche, avait moins de chance avec le Prince qui lui faisait face. En effet, depuis le début du repas, Kratos semblait n'avoir de cesse que de l'ignorer. Yuan commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se faire ainsi repousser – mis à part le fait de l'avoir embrassé **(Elea974 : Peut être qu'il embrasse mal tout simplement…)**. Il s'apprêtait à demander conseil à son frère – une fois n'est pas coutume – lorsqu'une des Fées – il lui sembla qu'elle s'appelait Colette, porta un toast. Elle semblait quelque peu éméchée au moment où elle prononça ces mots :

- Aux princes, à l'Amour, et à l'hydromel, hic ! Que leur vie soit prospère et enchantée ! Quoi que pour l'enchantement ce soit déjà fait, hic !

Tous les convives reprirent ses voeux en riant, pendant que Raine et Martel, s'excusant auprès des souverains, emmenaient la pauvre Colette qui avait visiblement confondu le nectar de lys avec l'hydromel…

Yuan avait, comme tous les autres, levé son verre avec un sourire amusé ; et son regard se porta sur Kratos. Lui n'avait pas levé son verre, ne sachant s'il devait prendre au sérieux ou pas les paroles prononcés par la Fée quelque peu éméchée. Yuan lui sourit, avant de porter le verre d'ambroisie à ses lèvres. Kratos se détourna, et rougit imperceptiblement, son cœur battant soudain un peu plus vite. En face de lui, le sourire de Yuan sembla se ternir quelque peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Prince en face de lui se refusait même de ne serait-ce le regarder

La Reine, qui l'observait discrètement, eut un sourire. Un de ses fils semblait avoir besoin d'aide…

- Colette, enfin, reprend toi ! s'exclama Raine en soutenant la jeune Fée.

Celle-ci s'était mise à tanguer dangereusement, et riait joyeusement tout en chantonnant une chanson à propos d'un certain Michel qui aurait perdu son chien adoré… **(Elea974 : La chanson que je connais moi parle d'un chat…**_ Ymia : Oui, mais Colette préfère les chiens, alors j'ai dû adapté_.)

- Confondre le nectar avec de l'hydromel, enfin, grommela encore la Fée en roulant des yeux. Et ça te fait rire ? continua-t-elle, menaçante, à l'adresse de Martel.

- En effet, la Fée souriait malicieusement, tout en aidant Raine à porter leur collègue ivre. Savais-tu que les paroles d'une Fée saoule font souvent office de prédiction ?

- … Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Le sourire que Martel lui adressa en guise de réponse la fit soupirer. Décidemment, pensa-t-elle en regardant Colette qui essayait maintenant de transformer une citrouille en carrosse. En voyant celle-ci réussir, elle se demanda si le jeune Fée était ou très douée, ou complètement écervelée…

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Lorsque le Roi se leva, indiquant ainsi aux convives la fin de la réception, Kratos se dépêcha de s'incliner rapidement afin de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux souverains, et s'empressa de quitter la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'interrogea Yggdrasill, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Kratos, d'ordinaire si posé.

- Rien de grave, lui répondit son épouse en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller lui parler…

La Reine l'embrassa tendrement et prit le même chemin que son fils.

- Sire, nous venons prendre congé, et vous souhaitez une bonne nuit, intervinrent Yuan et Lloyd en s'inclinant.

- Bien. Zelos va vous accompagner à vos appartements.

- Nous ne voudrions pas indisposer le prince Zelos, dit Lloyd en jetant un regard légèrement anxieux au jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, Père, répliqua Zelos avec un immense sourire.

Yggdrasill acquiesça, souriant lui aussi ; et Zelos attrapa le bras de Lloyd, l'entraînant avec entrain vers la sortie, suivit de Yuan.

- Accompagne les, Forcystus.

- Bien, Majesté.

Le chef de la garde se hâta donc lui aussi ; rattrapant les trois jeunes gens qui venaient d'atteindre les portes. Le Roi se tourna alors vers Botta.

- Messire Botta, commença-t-il, peut-être pourrions nous parler un peu avant que vous ne preniez congé…

Botta hocha la tête, et s'assit sur le siège que Kratos avait occupé un peu plus tôt ; pendant qu'Yggdrasill reprenait sa place.

- Parlez moi de l'actuel souverain de Tesse'halla…

* * *

- Moi je n'ai jamais pu aller à la chasse…commenta Zelos, accroché au bras de Lloyd qui venait de lui narrer le récit de leur chasse au sanglier.

- Et qu'appelez vous le fait de monter à cheval dans la forêt, armé de lances et d'un arc, prince ? sourit Forcystus.

- Je veux dire tout _seul_, répliqua Zelos en le fusillant du regard, et en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Sans une vingtaine de gardes comme escorte…

- Nous avons aussi une escorte qui est tenue de nous accompagner lors de nos déplacements, Prince, intervint Yuan.

- Peut-être bien, admit Zelos.

- Nous sommes arrivés, mon prince, fit remarquer Forcystus.

- Je sais, soupira Zelos. Je me demande pourquoi Père a tenu à ce que tu nous accompagnes, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Qui sait ? répondit le garde en haussant les épaules.

Zelos grommela quelque chose et entra dans la chambre, suivit de Lloyd et Yuan. Forcystus quant à lui, se posta derrière la porte qu'il avait pris soin de refermer.

- Cela ne vous ennuie pas de partager la même chambre ? demanda Zelos.

- Nullement, lui assura Yuan en se dirigeant vers l'un des deux lits qui se trouvait là.

- Nous allons laisser un garde à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, adressez vous à lui, dit encore Zelos.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme regarda Yuan s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il avait choisi, et le vit soupirer bruyamment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lloyd, qui lui sourit un peu tristement. Il sourit à son tour, et le lâcha pour aller s'asseoir près de Yuan. Le prince aux cheveux bleus releva la tête, l'air un peu surpris.

- Malgré les apparences, commença Zelos, mon frère n'est pas insensible. Je pense que vous devriez aller lui parler.

- Il ne m'a pas semblé très enclin à la conversation lors du repas, fit remarquer Yuan.

- Il a toujours eu un peu de mal à communiquer avec les autres, grimaça le Prince. Et à extérioriser ses sentiments… **(Elea974 : Tiens on dirait Squall... )**

Yuan n'avait pas l'air convaincu, aussi Zelos crut bon d'ajouter un dernier argument.

- Qu'est-ce que vous perdez à essayer de lui parler ? Allez-y, et montrez lui que vous êtes sérieux !

- Tu devrais l'écouter, Yuan, ajouta Lloyd lorsque son frère se tourna vers lui, visiblement en quête de son avis. Sinon tu le regretteras.

- Très bien ! s'exclama Yuan en rendant les armes. J'irais lui parler ! Dès demain, je…

- Hors de question ! se récria Zelos. Vous irez ce soir !

- Que…je ne sais même pas où est sa chambre ! contra Yuan.

- Forcystus va vous y mener. N'est-ce pas, Forcystus ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Prince Zelos, répondit le garde d'une voix étouffée.

- Allez-y, maintenant, fit Zelos en le poussant vers la porte. Et soyez sincère ! Il sent tout de suite si quelqu'un lui ment ou pas…

- Mais, je…

- Pas de mais, allez-y, c'est tout. Vous me remercierez plus tard, assura le Prince en le remettant à Forcystus.

- Bonne chance, Yuan, l'encouragea Lloyd.

Yuan lui fit un pauvre sourire en retour, et suivit le garde qui riait sous cape. Lloyd reporta alors son attention sur Zelos, qui était retourné s'asseoir sur un des lits. Celui-ci semblait plutôt las. Intrigué, le brun vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Zelos eut un petit rire, et s'appuya contre lui.

- Il faut toujours qu'on s'occupe de lui, murmura-t-il finalement. Même s'il paraît plus fort…

- Je crois que je connais ça, sourit Lloyd en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Que feraient-ils sans nous ?

- Oh, je suis persuadé qu'ils survivraient, rit Zelos. Mais leur vie serait sûrement plus morne sans nous !

Il rirent encore quelques instants, puis ils redevinrent sérieux. Zelos avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Lloyd, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux ; et ils profitaient simplement tout deux de l'instant présent. Au bout d'un moment, Lloyd baissa les yeux vers Zelos.

- Zelos ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortiront ?

Zelos sourit, et les yeux bleus firent face au regard brun. Lloyd se sentit frissonner. Le sourire de Zelos s'agrandit, et il se rapprocha du visage de Lloyd. Voyant que celui-ci ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher davantage – ou s'éloigner – il combla de lui-même les quelques centimètres manquant. Il posa juste ses lèvres sur celles du brun, se contentant de ce simple contact, juste heureux d'être là, bien réveillé, avec celui qu'il aimait…

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je leur fais confiance pour çà.

* * *

Kratos, sitôt quitté la salle où avait eu lieu le festin, s'était dépêché de retourner à sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'il s'autorisa un soupir. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et secoua la tête en repensant à son attitude de ce soir. Il s'étonnait d'avoir été aussi grossier. Son attitude n'avait manifestement pas échappée à son père, qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer son manque flagrant de délicatesse à l'égard de leurs invités… Ou plutôt à l'égard de l'un de leurs invités…

Penser au prince Yuan fit émerger de nombreuses autres questions, et bien peu de réponses. Se démenant dans ses pensées confuses, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, et par où se déversait une douce lueur argentée. Il l'ouvrit en grand, et frissonna sous le vent glacial d'hiver…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la cour, et leva les yeux vers la Lune. Même si celle-ci n'en était qu'à la moitié de son cycle, elle brillait d'un vif éclat, qui rasséréna aussitôt Kratos. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'astre lunaire avait eu le don de l'apaiser, et de chasser ses incertitudes. Et cette fois encore, la lune l'aida à recouvrer ses esprits…

Et une fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au prince aux cheveux bleus, et à ce sourire tendre qu'il avait eu en le voyant s'éveiller…Il rougit en songeant au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et passa les doigts sur ses lèvres. Il lui sembla qu'elles avaient encore son goût, son parfum…Il secoua la tête. Il s'égarait, encore….

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? soupira-t-il, effaré.

- Je peux sans doute t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Kratos sursauta, et se retourna brusquement.

- Mère ! s'écria-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et elle s'avança, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, pour le rejoindre devant la fenêtre. Elle aussi contempla quelques instants la Lune, puis s'en détourna, reportant toute son attention sur son fils…

- Viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le centre de la pièce. Je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber malade, après toutes ces années de sommeil…

Il se laissa mener aux fauteuils disposés devant la cheminée, où rougeoyaient encore quelques braises, vestiges d'un feu allumé il y a plusieurs heures par un serviteur. Genis remis quelques bûches dans l'âtre, et les enflamma d'un mot de pouvoir. Quelques secondes après, un feu diffusant une agréable chaleur brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Kratos prit alors seulement conscience des frissons qui couraient sur sa peau, et du froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Il remercia sa mère, qui lui sourit.

- Tu te poses des questions, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Oui, répondit-il en se détournant.

Il fixait maintenant le feu d'un air absent, pensif.

- Et ces questions concernent toutes le prince Yuan…

C'était là une affirmation, l'énonciation d'une évidence. Kratos s'en rendit compte, et se tourna vivement vers sa mère.

- Comment…

- J'avais le même regard autrefois, lui répondit la Reine.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se détourna pour contempler les flammes. Elle sembla s'y absorber pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira avant de reprendre.

- C'est ainsi que je regardais Yggdrasill, à cette époque où il me semblait si lointain, si inaccessible… **(Elea974 : "mon fils, il est temps pour toi de devenir un homme" ******** Mais après deux cents ans d'inactivité, la tuyauterie est elle encore en état de fonctionnement? **_(loooong soupir de lassitude et d'exaspération de l'auteur) _**Bon ça va je vais me cacher…)**

Kratos se taisait, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

- Il était le prince en passe de devenir Roi, et moi j'étais la fille d'un des nombreux seigneurs qui lui avait fait serment d'allégeance. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois, lors de festivités données à l'occasion de son vingtième anniversaire, et je ne lui avais parlé que quelques instants. Ces quelques instants avaient suffit pour que j'en tombe amoureuse.

Elle s'interrompit, le regard vague, perdue dans de vieux souvenirs.

- Et vint le jour où il dut se choisir une épouse. Toutes les jeunes filles du Royaume furent conviées. Malheureusement, je ne pus me rendre au château, car ma sœur souffrait d'un mal persistant, et avait besoin de ma présence à ses côtés. Je me souviens encore de ma peine et de mon désespoir à l'idée que je n'aurais pas la chance de devenir sa reine, de pouvoir rester à ses côtés… Mais quelques jours plus tard, on m'apprit qu'il avait refusé toutes celles présentes ce jour là. Malgré les supplications, et les menaces du Roi, il avait refusé de se fiancer avec l'une des jeunes filles présentes. Le soulagement, l'espoir, et aussi l'inquiétude avaient remplacé mon abattement des derniers jours. Je me disais que s'il avait refusé toutes celles présentes, son cœur devait déjà être épris ; et que, par conséquent, mes propres chances s'en trouvaient affaiblies, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer… Puis, il est finalement venu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en se remémorant ce souvenir.

- Il est venu me voir, et m'a demandé si je voulais l'épouser. Il m'est impossible de te décrire la joie que j'ai éprouvée alors, de t'expliquer ce qu'était ce sentiment indicible qui s'est emparé de moi à ce moment là…

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage pâle, éclairé par la vive lueur des flammes.

- Depuis, mes sentiments envers lui n'ont pas changé. Et ton frère et toi connaissez à votre tour ce sentiment inaltérable, qui renforce et affaiblit, qui rend heureux mais aussi parfois malheureux…

Kratos avait pâli.

- Mère…Vous voulez dire que je suis… **(Elea974 : Enceinte! Euh non, pardon, je m'égare…**_Ymia : DEHORS !__ è.é_ )

- Tu es amoureux, Kratos. Irrémédiablement amoureux du prince Yuan.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre !_

_Je rigole. _

_(Comment çà "pas drôle" ?)_

* * *

- Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, s'entêta Yuan, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des appartements du Prince Kratos.

Forcystus sourit devant son inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Zelos et Lloyd, Yuan ne cessait de tergiverser sur le bien-fondé de cette entreprise.

- Et que pourrais-je bien dire une fois face à lui ? S'il daigne seulement m'adresser un regard…

- Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? s'étonna le capitaine.

- Il n'a eut de cesse d'éviter mon regard durant toute cette soirée ! s'exclama Yuan, blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait par l'attitude du Prince. Il doit me détester ou au moins me mépriser pour agir ainsi…

- Je ne le pense pas, répondit calmement Forcystus.

- Que voulez vous dire ? s'enquit le prince.

- S'il vous méprisait, ou s'il vous détestait, expliqua l'homme, il vous aurait offert son regard le plus glacial dont il a le secret, mais il vous aurait parlé, ne serait-ce que par respect envers son père et envers le protocole. Or, il a cherché uniquement à échapper à votre regard.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous le troublez. Et croyez moi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant, souriant, vers le prince étonné, il en faut beaucoup pour troubler Kratos.

Yuan releva les yeux et chercha sur le visage de l'homme à côté de lui la moindre trace prouvant qu'il plaisantait, ou qu'il se moquait de lui. N'en décelant aucune, il réfléchit aux conséquences de ce que cela impliquait, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Forcystus, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil vit avec satisfaction ce sourire fleurir sur le visage du prince.

- Nous y sommes.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte en chêne, et Yuan releva vivement la tête. Sa nervosité revint à grand pas, accompagnée de quelques renforts, il semblerait.

- Je vais lui annoncer votre arrivée, lui dit Forcystus.

Avant que Yuan ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, le capitaine de la garde poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans peine. Il allait entrer, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la Reine, qui semblait discuter avec le Prince. Devant le regard interrogateur et angoissé de Yuan, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de se rapprocher de la porte entrouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et écouta attentivement.**(Elea974 : Mais c'est très malpoli d'écouter aux portes! Même pour un prince! è.é **_Ymia : Chut ! _)

- Mère…Vous voulez dire que je suis…

Le Prince avait l'air surpris, presque choqué. Yuan comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit la phrase prononcée par la Reine peu après.

- Tu es amoureux, Kratos. Irrémédiablement amoureux du prince Yuan.

Il ne put rien dire de plus, stupéfait. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers les flammes, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. Il entendit sa mère se lever, mais ne bougea pas, essayant sans grand succès de reprendre ses esprits. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et l'embrassa sur le front. Avant de le quitter, elle le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement. Puis elle le laissa, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir, et la porte refermée, qu'elle s'adressa à Forcystus et au prince.

- Depuis combien de temps nous épiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, souriant d'un air malicieux.

- Nous n'avions pas l'intention de…commença le prince, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Nous n'avons entendu que les derniers mots que vous avez échangés, majesté, répondit le chef de la garde. Nous venons d'arriver.

- Bien. En ce cas, vous avez entendu l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Yuan.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, gêné, et la Reine eut un sourire chaleureux.

- Alors vous savez quoi faire, maintenant, dit-elle encore avant de se tourner vers le capitaine. Je pense que nous pouvons les laisser se débrouiller seuls, maintenant, Forcystus.

- Bien, majesté.

Il adressa un bref signe de tête au prince Yuan en guise d'encouragement, et s'en alla. La Reine demeura encore quelques temps en compagnie du jeune homme.

- Je vous ai préparé le terrain, lui annonça-t-elle, à vous de le convaincre de la véracité de mes paroles…

- Je…je ferais de mon mieux, altesse.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Souriant toujours, elle fit apparaître une petite boule lumineuse, et s'éloigna elle aussi, regagnant ses appartements, et le laissant seul devant ceux de son fils.

* * *

Yuan prit de longues inspirations, avant de se décider enfin. Il frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et entra.

Il trouva Kratos assis dans un fauteuil, près d'une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son entrée dans la pièce, aussi Yuan se rapprocha-t-il quelque peu, de façon à voir son visage.

- Prince ?

Kratos ne parut pas l'entendre : il avait l'attitude typique de ceux qui sont perdus dans le dédale de leurs propres pensées. Et un dédale fichtrement profond, en plus. Yuan contourna le second fauteuil, que la Reine avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, et s'agenouilla près du Prince, cherchant à accrocher son regard.

Comme la méthode s'avérait peu concluante, il reprit la parole.

- Prince Kratos ?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à la réalité, avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air encore légèrement songeur. Puis Yuan crut voir ses joues se colorer d'une délicate teinte d'incarnat, avant qu'il ne se lève brusquement de son fauteuil. Il se leva à son tour, quoique plus calmement, et lui fit face.

- Que…que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu pour vous parler, Prince, lui répondit prudemment Yuan, ne sachant pas encore comment il devait interpréter le trouble qu'il lisait dans le regard ambré.

Kratos sentait sa gorge se serrer. Sa mère venait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce sentiment diffus et confus qu'il sentait naître en lui ; et voilà que surgissait presque aussitôt celui dont les yeux venaient le tourmenter même au plus profond de ses pensées…

- Je…Comment avez-vous trouvé ma chambre ?

- Forcystus m'a guidé jusqu'à vous, sourit Yuan, sur ordre de votre jumeau, qui s'inquiétait de votre départ précipité…

- …Il semble que même deux siècles de sommeil n'aient pas réussi à apaiser mon frère, et son incorrigible besoin de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, soupira Kratos en se rasseyant.

Il invita Yuan à faire de même, avant de reprendre.

- Eh bien soit, parlons. De quel sujet souhaitiez-vous vous entretenir ?

- En fait, ayant appris par votre frère que vous n'aviez pu parcourir le pays en toute liberté durant vos jeunes années, j'avais pensé vous conter quelque uns de nos propres voyages…répondit le prince, un peu surpris par le calme soudain de Kratos.

- J'avoue que l'idée me séduit, sourit Kratos.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que l'idée qui l'ait séduite…

- Voudriez vous entendre un récit en particulier ?

- Avez-vous déjà vu l'océan ? demanda le Prince en guise de réponse.

- J'y ai même navigué, avoua Yuan dans un sourire. Je n'avais que neuf ans, mais je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Comme Kratos ne l'interrompait pas, il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, et poursuivit.

- Père nous avait emmenés, Lloyd et moi, afin de nous faire découvrir le port de Palmacosta. Nous avons alors découvert avec émerveillement ces grands et imposants bâtiments, que Père nous désignait sous le nom de « bateaux », ou encore de « navires » ; et ce fut également la première fois que nous découvrions l'océan, cette immense et sans nul doute infinie masse d'eau salée. Rien ne nous avait préparé à un tel spectacle, et…

Pendant que Yuan racontait, les yeux dans le vague, le monde tel qu'il l'avait alors découvert, Kratos quant à lui ferma les yeux, s'imaginant sans trop de peine toutes ces merveilles que lui n'avait jamais pu voir autrement que dans les livres.

Pourtant, son regard revint bien vite sur l'héritier des Bryant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses yeux parcoururent son visage, s'attardant sur les lèvres fines d'où s'élevait la voix profonde et mélodieuse ; ces lèvres dont il avait encore le goût sur les siennes…

Continuant sa silencieuse exploration, il suivit une mèche de cheveux bleus qui s'échappait de son catogan, et qui retombait devant ses yeux, bleus également. Un bleu qui rappela à Kratos celui qu'il apercevait parfois de loin en été, le bleu de cet océan qui le faisait tant rêver. Cet océan là n'était peut-être pas fait d'eau, mais il demeurait profond, insondable, et si attirant que le jeune homme finit par s'y noyer…

- Prince ?

Il s'arracha à sa douce rêverie lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Yuan l'appelait, et ce apparemment depuis un moment. Le prince le fixait, manifestement inquiet, et Kratos se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir. Il se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, demeurée ouverte. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, les yeux levés vers le ciel, mais cette fois, la lune était dissimulée par des nuages, l'empêchant de recouvrer son calme.

- Prince ?

Yuan se leva à son tour, et s'approcha de Kratos, qui lui tournait à présent le dos. Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, il s'avança encore, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Prince.

- Kratos ?

- Quel est donc ce sortilège ? murmura-t-il alors.

Son cœur battait trop vite, et son esprit était troublé ; troublé par la présence du prince si près de lui, troublé par les paroles que sa mère avait prononcé avant de le quitter, troublé par ce désir qu'il sentait poindre en son cœur…

- Suis-je encore le jouet d'un quelconque sortilège, ou bien tout ceci est-il réel ?

Yuan sourit, comprenant tout d'un coup ce qui tourmentait le jeune homme. Doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer, il fit descendre ses mains le long des bras de son aimé, et finit par l'enlacer, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Si cela peut vous rassurez, souffla-t-il, sachez que même les Fées ne peuvent contrôler les sentiments…

Il sentit Kratos frémir, et il resserra légèrement sa prise.

- Ce que je ressens à votre égard n'est le fruit d'aucun sort, et ne vient que du plus profond de mon cœur. Cependant…

Il le relâcha, et s'éloigna d'un pas.

- Si cette affection que j'éprouve pour vous vous déplaît ; si ma présence à vos côtés vous insupporte, je ne vous l'imposerais pas plus longtemps…

Tout en parlant, il s'était encore éloigné, attendant avec appréhension sa réaction. Le Prince ne bougea pas. Yuan, abattu, se détourna et il se dirigea vers la porte, s'apprêtant à repartir.

- Attends !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir Kratos dans ses bras. Celui-ci se serra contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses vêtements.

- Ne me laisse pas. **(Elea974 : Si c'est pas mignon… j'ignorais que tu avais un tel potentiel de gnangnantitude...**_ Ymia : (rougit) Et alors ? _)

La sensation de vide qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Yuan avait prononcé ses derniers mots ; le froid qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, l'avaient finalement convaincu, et lui avaient fait accepter ce que cela impliquait.

Yuan sourit, avant de l'embrasser doucement ; sur le front d'abord, puis sur les lèvres.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon Prince…

* * *

- Ne pouvez-vous rester plus longtemps ? demanda Zelos pour une énième fois.

- Je suis navré, Prince, répondit Botta, mais nous devons rentrer. Nous n'avons déjà que trop tardé…

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Lloyd.

Il s'approcha de Zelos et le serra contre lui. Le Prince enfoui son visage dans son cou, en retenant quelques larmes. **(Elea974 : Mais ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours - voire quelques heures… ils sont vraiment fleur bleue ces princes…**_ Ymia : Les coups de foudre, tu connais ? Je te rappelle aussi pour la dernière fois que c'est un conte ! _)

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…murmura Zelos, de sorte que seul Lloyd l'entendit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta Lloyd en lui caressant les cheveux. Je reviendrais. Je te le promets…

Il le relâcha, et le regarda dans les yeux en prononçant les derniers mots. Zelos soutint son regard, puis finit par sourire tristement.

- Dans ce cas, je t'attendrais… lui dit-il. Mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai déjà attendu deux cents ans pour te rencontrer, n'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Lloyd se mit à rire, et serra encore une fois Zelos contre lui ; avant d'enfourcher sa monture.

Un peu plus loin, Yuan faisait ses adieux à Kratos. (_Ymia : ici, il faut comprendre les adieux comme étant un au revoir, hein !_** Elea974 : Je pense que tout le monde avait compris.**)

- Tu me manqueras, lui souffla le prince en le serrant contre lui.

- Et toi tu me manques déjà, lui répondit Kratos en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, et Yuan se détourna pour se mettre en selle lorsque Kratos le retint.

- Reviens moi vite.

Yuan sourit, et se rapprocha de nouveau de son Prince.

- Promis.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de monter en selle.

Les deux princes rejoignirent Botta et le reste de leur escorte, qui les attendait un peu plus loin, et, après un dernier signe de la main à leurs compagnons, ils franchirent les portes de la ville, et s'éloignèrent au petit galop.

Kratos et Zelos ne se détournèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au loin, et soupirèrent de concert. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin de Derris-Kharlan, silencieux. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé le seuil du château, Zelos prit la parole.

- Que t'a-t-il dit avant de s'en aller ? voulut-il savoir.

- Ça, mon très cher frère, c'est un secret, sourit Kratos en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **(Elea974 : Voilà une réflexion qui laisse la porte ouverte à toute sorte de pensées… et connaissant l'auteur, ce ne sont sûrement pas de chastes pensées…**_ Ymia : Pourtant, en lisant cette fic, on jurerait que c'est toi la perverse se service..._

- Que… commença Zelos. Je suis ton jumeau ! Tu ne dois rien me cacher !

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, répliqua son frère en riant franchement de son air outré.

- Kratos, je vais te…

- Princes !

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, et se figèrent en voyant Kvar s'avancer vers eux, menaçant.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en est souvenu ? chuchota Zelos.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait la rancune tenace, lui répondit Kratos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On bat en retraite ?

- Vendu !

Et ils s'enfuirent en riant, poursuivit par Kvar qui leur promettait une punition exemplaire pour leur comportement indigne, et leur humour douteux… En les voyant passer à toute vitesse devant eux, le Roi et la Reine sourirent.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, dit le Roi en reprenant son chemin, accompagné de son épouse.

Oui, tout irait bien désormais…

**The end**

* * *

**Ymia :** Voilà, voilà ! J'ai fini ! Encore navrée pour le retard, j'espère que la fic vous a plu et vous donnera envie de revenir pour un prochain conte remanié à la sauce Tales of Symphonia !

**Yuan :** Parce que tu vas remettre çà ?

**Ymia :** Yes ! Mais tout est encore sous brouillon, et c'est pas prêt d'être fini... Il me manque encore pas mal de détails... 

**Kratos : **Et quel conte tu vas massacrer la prochaine fois ?

**Ymia :** Un autre grand classique maint fois repris : Cendrillon.

**Yuan :** Ah ? Génial. Et oserais-je demander qui seront les victi... les acteurs de ce prochain navet ?

**Ymia :** Hem... Ben, Kratos et toi. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne...

**Kratos & Yuan :** Evidemment.

**Ymia : **Allez, cette fois c'est vraiment fini ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, vous pouvez me féliciter, me critiquer, me conseiller, me descendre en flèche ; allez-y ! Je ne vous engueulerais pas parce que vous me donnez votre avis ! J'espère vous retrouvez lors de la parution (sûrement d'ici un an, ha ha) de mon prochain conte remanié sauce ToS : **Crados, ou Cendrillon revisité !**

See ya ! 


End file.
